The Power of the Pure
by Sea of GoldenFire
Summary: Danger is brewing at Hogwarts. Voldemort has found a way to break through the wards of Hogwarts with the blood of the pure or virgins. the blood has to come from students that attend Hogwarts in order for the plan to work. it's up to Hermione and a group of girls to save the school and everyone in it.
1. Finding out and What to do

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter series . I also would like to thank Leyna Rountree. You gave me the idea for this fanfic.**

**A/N:** **this story might be turned into a rated M story. Haven't entirely decided yet. This is my first Harry Potter fanfiction hope you enjoy it. Please read and review. I want to know how I can make my stories better.**

It was summer time. Their fifth year at Hogwarts had ended several weeks ago. The golden trio had been spending the entire summer at Grimmauld Place. There were only a couple more weeks till school.

The order was constantly having meetings down in the kitchens and as per usual they weren't allowed to join because there were kids.

It was the middle of the night and Hermione couldn't sleep. She keep tossing and turning. But something was bugging her. She didn't know what but she felt like it was important.

She sighed in defeat after several hours of tossing and turning. She tossed the covers off of her and climbed out of bed. Maybe she just needed some milk or something to help her sleep. She opened the door and headed down stairs.

As she walked down stairs she passed the library. She could here two voices. Voices that she knew well, Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape. They seemed to be arguing.

"Severus are you certain of this? Are you sure the dark lord wasn't lying." Dumbledore replied.

"Dammit Albus aren't you listening to me." Snape angrily said. "The dark lord is planning to kidnap all the fifth, sixth and seventh year girls at Hogwarts. He plans on killing them and staining the wards with their blood. I know Albus that once the wards feel a vast amount of student blood they will get weak They will be especially weak if it is Virgin blood. Once they are weak the death eater will break them and attack the school. Albus the entire school is in danger and the dark lord is having me make a damn list for him and I can't lie about it. He will know."

"Severus keep it down." Albus insisted. "Speak of this to no one. Once the school year begins then I will have the security increased. I shall have several of the order members stationed at the school. I already asked Remus to be the DADA position. We shall discuss this in the next order meeting."

"Fine." Snape grumbled. "And what of your precious golden trio, are they going to be told?"

"No. they must stay in the dark about this. If they find out they will try to do something to prevent it and that won't turn out well. Now I must be off there are still things that I have to do tonight."

Hermione gasped and ran back to her room. Did she here right? Voldemort was planning to kidnap all the female virgins that are fifth year and up. '_Oh Merlin what was she going to do? She had to tell Ginny. Tomorrow for right now I must rest_.' She told herself and with that she fell asleep.

The next morning Hermione woke up with someone knocking on her door. "'Mione' wake up breakfast is ready." It was Ginny.

Hermione bolted out of her bed and threw the door open. Ginny looked at her shocked but didn't get a chance to say anything as Hermione yanked her in. she bolted the door and cast and silencing spell around the room.

Ginny stared at her in surprise and shock. "Hermione what's going on?" Ginny asked her best friend.

"Ginny I overheard a conversation between Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape last night." Hermione quickly told her best friend what she heard.

Once she finished Ginny just stared at her. "Merlin's beard, are you serious? This can't be good. The dark lord getting past the school wards. Everyone would be in danger if the wards failed."

Hermione sighed. "I know… I think we should come up with a plan to protect the other female students and practically everyone in Hogwarts."

Ginny nodded. "Yeah."

"First things first Gin… I want you to come with me to my self-defense class today. Tonks is brining me I can ask her if you can come."

"Yeah that would be great." Ginny paused. "What about Ron and Harry aren't you going to tell them?"

Hermione shakes her head. "No they can't know. They will try to stop us if we do something crazy. We're the ones in the middle of this so we should be the ones to deal with it."

Ginny nods. "Come on we should get down to the kitchens. Mum will be worried if we don't hurry up."

Hermione gave her a small smile and took down the silencing spell and they head down to eat.

After breakfast Hermione asks Tonks if Ginny could go with them. Of course Tonks agreed. Hermione quickly told Ginny the good news. After lunch the trio leaves the house and disapparated to the dojo where Hermione was learning.

Hermione quickly told her sensei that Ginny would be joining the class and he happily agreed. Once the lesson began Hermione and Ginny faced a major surprise.

"Students we have several new students today. First we should welcome these new students. Ginny, Pansy, Millicent, Flora and Hestia.

Hermione gawked at the names of several of her Slytherin class mates and the slytherins females gawked at her and Ginny.

I wonder why they are here. The lesson quickly went by. Once the lesson was over Hermione and Ginny raced up to the slytherins and pulled them into the back room.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione hissed.

"I was going to ask you the same bloody thing Granger?" Pansy hissed in return.

Hermione saw the worry and fear in Pansy's eyes. "Does it have anything to do with something the dark lord said?"

Pansy angrily glared at her. "How dare you think we are associated with that maniac?"

"Let me guess the dark lord wants to sacrifice you and smear your blood on the school wards." Hermione seriously said.

Pansy and all the other Slytherins girls glared at her in shock. "How did you know that?"

"I can't tell you." Hermione replied.

Pansy sighed. "Look Hermione I'm sorry about being snappy to you but you and potter have been right about the dark lord the whole time. Our fathers' are all death eaters and they willingly told the dark lord that he could sacrifice us. Us… their own daughters. How could they do something so vile?" Pansy cried.

The other Slytherins girls tried to comfort their crying friend.

Ginny sighed. "I wish I could understand what you are going through Pansy but I don't. But you aren't the only ones in danger. Every female virgin fifth year and up is threatened by this. No not just them, everyone in the school. If the wards go down Hogwarts will be vulnerable to attack the death eaters will attack and kill us. Hermione and I found out this morning. We overheard a conversation. I know we may not be the best of friends Pansy but maybe we should work together to solve this."

Pansy whipped her tears away. "You right. We should. Girls what do you think cause I think we should. We may not be friends but we are all females. We're all virgins."

"Yes. We have two weeks until school begins. Self Defense class is every day so how about we meet every day and come up with a plan."

"Agreed." Hestia replied. "We meet here every day. Tonight maybe we can try to find out more about their plans."

All the girls nod their head in agreement. "Until tomorrow." Pansy agreed.

Ginny and Hermione quickly leave and return to Tonks who was looking around. "Were ready to go Tonks" Ginny replied.

Tonks whipped around. "Oh there you two are. I was wondering where you guys went. Come on we must get back there is a meeting tonight and I don't want to be late.

The trio quickly leaves the dojo and quickly returns to Grimmauld Place. Tonks leaves them at the stairs and head to the kitchen. "See you after the meeting." She tells them and disappears into the kitchen.

Ginny and Hermione head up the stairs to the library where Ron and Harry were waiting. Ron was playing wizard chess against himself while Harry was angrily pacing back and forth. Hermione looks at Ginny. They couldn't tell the boys because they would tell Dumbledore and they would get into a load of trouble.

Harry stopped pacing and looked at Ginny. He smiled. "You're back. Why didn't you say anything?"

Ron looked up from his game and beamed. "Thank god there is some company here now. Geez I am so bored."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Ron the meeting just started. Don't tell me you're bored already." Ginny snickered at her remark.

"But meetings are so long." Ron stretched the so. "I don't care if it just started. I can't stand waiting and trying to figure out what they are talking about." Ron huffed and he stood up. "Why can't they include us in their meeting?"

"Yeah I mean come on we are in deeper in this than any of them are." Harry agreed and he began pacing around again. "I mean I'm the one who fought Voldemort several times. I'm the one that can see into his head. Ugh this is so frustrating." Harry threw up his arms.

Hermione shook her head. "Are you two really going to do this every time there is an order meeting?"

Harry stopped pacing and Ron looked straight at her. "Yes" they shouted simultaneously.

Hermione smiled and shook her head again. She made her way to the book shelves and quickly pulled out books about wards and the power of witches. Ginny pulled out books about the power of blood and another book about the power of the pure. About a couple of hours later everyone stopped as they heard screaming from down stairs.

"WHAT! YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS SEVERUS!" Hermione immediately recognized the voice of Molly Weasley. "THERE MUST BE A MISTAKE. HE WOULD NEVER DO THAT. THEY SHOULD BE SAFE THERE AND NOW YOU ARE TELLING ME THAT THEY ARE IN DANGER THERE. SEVERUS PLEASE TELL ME IT IS A LIE." Mrs. Weasley's screams were obviously so loud that it broke the wards around the kitchens that were placed just as the meeting began.

"DO YOU THINK I WOULD LIE ABOUT THIS MOLLY?" Now Snape was yelling. "THE DARK LORD IS MANIAC. HE WOULD DO ANYTHING TO BRING HIM THE CONTROL OF THE WIZARDING WORLD. HE DOESN'T CARE ABOUT ANYONE BUT HIMSELF. I TRULY WISH THIS WAS A LIE BUT I HEARD IT FROM THE MOUTH OF THE DARK LORD NOT FROM SOME DUNDERHEAD DEATHEATER."

"SILENCE YOU FOOLS." Moody replied. "YOU FOOLS KNOCKED OUT THE WARDS POTTER AND THE OTHER CAN HEAR US." Everything went quiet not even the picture of Mrs. Black made a sound. Hermione knew that they put the wards back up. She sighed; she knew what Mrs. Weasley was shouting about. She slowly calmed herself and went back to her book.


	2. Working on it

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**A/N: I will update as soon as I can please read and review. Hope you enjoy.**

It was late when the meeting let out. Mrs. Weasley walked into the library and gestured for Hermione and Ginny to come over to her. Hermione put the book down and walked over. As soon as Hermione got close to her she found herself pulled into a tight hug. Mrs. Weasley pulls back and hold Hermione by the shoulders. "Hermione no matter what happens please know that I think of you as a daughter and I couldn't be more proud of you."

Mrs. Weasley then went to hugging her daughter. "I can't believe this is happening." She cried.

Ron walked over and looked at him mum worriedly. "Mum what happened? Why are you crying?"

At that moment Mr. Weasley walked in and pulled his wife into a hug. "I'm sorry Ron but we can't tell you it's…"

Ron sighed. "Yeah I know its order business."

Mr. Weasley nods his head. "Come now all of you. You should get some sleep." He looked at Hermione and Ginny. "Some of you have a long day ahead of you."

Mr. Weasley leaves with his sobbing wife and is quickly followed by Ron and Harry. Hermione and Ginny return to their books and quickly makes copies of them. The place the originals back into the book shelf. They gather up the copies and return back to their room.

Once she got back to her room, Hermione put the books in her trunk. She didn't want anyone seeing what she was reading. She quickly grabbed her cotton pants and shirt and walked into the bathroom. She turns on the shower and strips. She tosses her clothes into a pile by the door. She climbs into the shower and turns the water to cold. She had to clear her head. So much has happened in the past two days. She shivered as the cold water ran down her body and to her private parts.

_Poor Mrs. Weasley I wish there is something I could do to comfort her._ Hermione sank down to the floor of the shower. Hey eyes misty, not because of the shower. Slowly the tears rolled down her face. Hermione nestled her arms onto her knees and buried her face in them.

After several minutes Hermione climbed out of the shower freezing. She cast a drying spell on herself and put her clothes on. She returned to her bed and pulled out the copy of "Power of the Pure" that Ginny had given her, she quickly red through the first page.

The pure are one of the most powerful things in the world. There are all sorts of Pure in the world. There are creature such as Unicorns and witches and human like Virgins. The pure hold lots of power. A virgin is the purest you can find in a human being. In a witch their power is at their strongest. This happens because they are denying their true desire. The blood of the pure can be used for both good and bad. The blood of a unicorn can be used to keep a being alive even if they are an inch from death. But this is a curse because the animal is so pure. But the blood of Virgins has many properties as well. They can be used for powerful healing potions and dark magic. The pure live a dangerous life. There are always those that are evil that seek to use their pure blood for their own deed. Many young women are killed for their blood. The blood can be taken from anywhere in the body for spells and potions. But in the uses of dark magic the blood must be taken by force in order for them to work. By mean of force it could be torture, rape basically any way that is against the virgin's ideas. There is no specification which part of the body has the strongest blood. Some believe that the purest blood is in the heart other believe the strongest blood come from the hymen. The heart is filled with many desires that the young woman tend to ignore and a hymen basically marks a virgin.

Hermione took a deep breath and closed the book. So Virgins are very powerful. But why is it because they ignore their desires. Hermione pulled her legs to her chest. If this really was true then she wasn't very powerful she didn't really have any strong feeling for someone. She cared greatly about someone. She respected him for what he did and what he still does. If he ever found out that she respected him, he would probably say some snarky comment about Gryffindor's.

Or quite possibly she was very powerful. She cared about the man and respected him but was there something more that she was hiding even from herself? Hermione ran her hands over her face and sighed. Why did life have to be so difficult? Her mind turned to the man she cared about and respected. How did he feel? How did he deal with the darkness that was consuming him?

Hermione had to turn her mind away from him, from everything. It was late, she had training tomorrow. She grabbed the book and stashed it back into her trunk. After that she climbed back into bed and feel into a deep sleep.

In the morning Hermione quickly changed her clothes and headed down stairs. As Hermione walked past the portrait of Mrs. Black the curtains flew open. Hermione expected Mrs. Black to scream at her and call her horrible name. But it never came. The portrait was looking at her sadly.

"Child I am so sorry. You are in a horrible position to be in right now. I wish there is something I could do to help you." Mrs. Black whispered.

Hermione immediately knew what she was talking about. She was talking about the 'event'. Even if Mrs. Black was a pure blood and she hated other blood types she was still a woman. And women have to stand up for each other.

"It's okay Mrs. Black. We can get through this." Hermione reassured her. "We won't go through this alone other will stand up with us."

Mrs. Black slowly nods her head. "I still wish I could do more."

Hermione gave her a small smile. "if I think of anything that you can do to help I will let you know."

At this Mrs. Black smiled. "Good luck Hermione."

Hermione beamed and continued walking down the stairs. The smell of freshly cooked bacon and pancakes floated out of the kitchen making her stomach growl. She laughed and ran to the kitchen. Ron, harry, Ginny and Mr. Weasley were already there eating."

Mrs. Weasley walked in carrying several mugs of coffee. She smiled when she saw Hermione. "Hermione dear. So glad you're awake I was about to come and get you."

Ginny smiled at her and gestured her to sit. "You better eat 'Mione before Ron eats anything."

Ron looked up and scowled at his younger sister. "Hef imf hunfry." He said through his full mouth.

Everyone laughed. Hermione gladly took a seat next to Ginny and began shoveling food onto her plate. Harry looked at Hermione with interest as she scarfed down the food.

Hermione swallowed her food and looked at Harry. "What?"

Harry chuckled. "Nothing 'Mione' I'm just wondering why you are so hungry."

Hermione blushed out of embarrassment. "Oh… Well I'm taking a test today in my self-defense class today. If I pass then I move up to the next belt, which is the black belt. I need all the energy I can get."

"So the little Know-it-all is taking self-defense classes hmm." Said a silky voice. Hermione whipped around and saw Professor Snape standing in the doorway. "I'm guessing that's what I'm taking Miss Granger and Miss Weasley to this afternoon?"

Ginny looked at him confused. "You're taking us? What happened to Tonks?"

"I assure you that I am taking you Miss Weasley." Snape sneered. "Beside Tonks is busy with an auror assignment today."

Hermione groaned. What will the slytherins think when they see the head of their house?

Snape glared at her. "Is there something wrong Miss Granger?"

Hermione turned to the dark professor. "No sir it's just something I'm thinking about. I realized that I've been reading the wrong books for the NEWTS." She easily lied. Snape narrowed his eyes at her comments but she ignored it.

Ron rolled his eyes at her comment. "'Mione you have all year and next year to study for the NEWTS why must you study now?"

Hermione snapped her head in his direction. "there is nothing wrong with studying early Ronald. In a matter of fact I think it is never too early for someone to study. Maybe you should try it some time."

Ron slouched as Hermione yelled at him. "Sorry." He mumbled and went back to eating.

"So you should." Hermione huffed. Next to her, Ginny quietly giggled.

Breakfast and lunch quickly passed. Hermione quickly changed into her uniform and joined professor Snape and Ginny by the door. Hermione looked at her Professor. She realized her wasn't wearing his normal dark robes. Instead he was wearing muggle clothes, a black shirt and blue jeans. She stared at her Professor who happened to be staring at her. There was something in his eye that she couldn't tell.

'_His eyes there so dark so mysterious how much have they seen, how much has he endured?'_ Snape frowned at her. Aw shit he saw her staring.

"Come along Miss Granger, Miss Weasley let's get this over with. Snape led them out the door and they apparated. Pansy and the other Slytherins were already there when they arrived. They were huddled up in a small group whispering. Snape closely followed Hermione and Ginny in. One of the Slytherins nudged Pansy in the arm and she looked up.

Her eyes grew wide when she saw him. Pansy quickly stood up and walked over to the head of her house. "Hello Professor." Pansy politely said.

Snape looked at her in surprise. "Miss Parkinson what are you doing here?"

Pansy shifted uncomfortably. "I'm taking classes here sir."

"Class gather around. Today there is one of you who wish to take their test and go for the next belt." The sensei said.

Snape noticed how nervous Hermione looked. She was shaking. He walked up behind her and leaned down. "You'll do fine miss Granger you haven't failed a test yet." He whispered into her ear. She jumped at the sound of his voice. "I shall be waiting outside for you and Miss Weasley." Snape stood up and walked out.

"Miss Granger wishes to go for her black belt. Is there a black belt who wishes to face her?" the sensei looked at all his students. Finally a big buff guy walks forward.

He bowed to the sensei. "I will face her sensei." He turned and bowed to Hermione. Hermione bowed in return.

They both took their stances. The guy delivered the first blow which Hermione easily dodged. He then delivered at series of kicks and punches. She quickly avoided them then delivered a series of blows. She threw her fist up and the man instinctively looked up. Hermione saw her chance and punched the guy in the chest several time. Finally the man collapsed onto the ground.

Several in the room cheered. Hermione smiled as she collected her breath. That man put up quite a challenge. Ginny raced over to her and crushed her in a hug.

Her Sensei walked over to her and patted her on the back. "Well done Miss Granger. I am proud to present you your black belt." Her sensei held out her black belt and she happily took it.

She tied it securely around her waist. "Thank you sir." The rest of the class went on smoothly. After the class ended the two Gryffindor's and the five slytherins head to the back room. They quickly lock the door.

"What the hell is professor Snape doing here Hermione? What did you tell him?" Pansy hissed, she looked tense, terrified.

Hermione looked at her offended. "Of course I didn't. Do you think I'm stupid or something?"

"Then why is he here!" Millicent asked.

"He's here because Dumbledore assigned him to protect me." Hermione growled. "My parents are on vacation so I'm currently staying at Hogwarts. Professor Dumbledore didn't want me going anywhere without an escort. Seeing that I am Harry Potter's best friend, I am most likely on the Dark lord's hit list."

Pansy's eyes grew wide and she relaxed. "Oh um… sorry."

"It's okay. So did you guys find anything out about the dark lords plans?" because we," Hermione gestured to herself and Ginny. "didn't find anything new."

Pansy frowned. "Well I talked to my dad. I told him that I was glad to be in service to the dark lord and asked him when it would happen. He said that it would most likely happen around Christmas or the New Year. My dad said that the dark lord wants to catch everyone off guard."

Hermione nodded. "Hmm that's pretty smart. Everyone will be too happy about the festivities to bother about the dark lord. Well since Ginny and I didn't get any new news last night we started researching why the dark lord would want virgins. From what I read virgins are very powerful. Especially witches, their magic is extremely powerful. I was also thinking of when we get back to school. I was thinking we form a group G.O.H or maybe G.H."

Hestia looked at her confused. "G.H?"

"Yes Guardians of Hogwarts." Hermione explained. "You know by doing this were not only protecting us but everyone in the school. If we're safe then so is everyone else."

Millicent smiled. "I like that idea, an all-girls club and we will be protecting the school and ourselves in the process. I'm in with the idea."

"Same" said the Carrow twins, Hestia and Flora said simultaneously.

Pansy shrugged. "I don't see why not. So from now of we will be known as the G.H."

Everyone smiled and shook hands. "We will get through this together." Hermione beamed. "How about we all go home tonight and think up ideas for the group and also research ideas about home to stop the dark lord."

All the girls mutter their agreement. "Good. Now Ginny and I will have to go. See you tomorrow guys." Ginny unlocks the door and they race out of the dojo. Professor Snape was calmly sitting on a bench outside.

When he saw them he raised an eyebrow. "Took you long enough the class ended fifteen minutes ago."

"We're sorry professor but we had to talk to a couple of my friends they are moving so I wanted to say goodbye." Hermione lied, knowing that he would be very suspicious if he found out that they were talking to his slytherins.

-Snape stood up. "Well it doesn't matter now as long as you're safe. Albus would have my head if one of his golden trio had gotten hurt and Minerva would claw my eyes out if I let her cubs in trouble." Snape gestured to two young Gryffindor's to follow him "Come along now I have to get you two back. I have better things to do rather than babysitting some of Minerva's cubs."

They walk into an ally and apparate back to Grimmauld Place.

Once they got back the two Gryffindor's race up the stairs and into the library. '_What were they really doing in those fifteen minutes?_' Snape asked himself. He frowned. The Gryffindor Princesses never mentioned getting her black belt. Maybe she didn't and that's why it took so long because Miss Weasley was trying to comfort Miss Granger.

Snape made himself comfortable in the sitting room. There was going to be another order meeting tonight. He came up with a plan. He wanted to see how effective the Muggle Self-Defense class was. He smirked as he planned it out. After he finished devising his plan he picked up a book and began read until it was time for dinner. About half an hour before dinner was ready all the order members arrived waiting for the meeting.

He evilly smirked as he saw Hermione walking down stairs. He hiding in a dark corner that she had to pass to get to the sitting room. As she walked past him he silently crept out of his hiding spot and grabbed her waist and placed his hand firmly on her mouth. Before he was able to cover her mouth she let out a stifled scream. Everyone turned and looked at them. Many had a face of shock as they saw what he was doing.

He saw Remus and Sirius reaching for their wands. But Hermione was quicker.


	3. Lessons and worry

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**A/N: I know this sounds a bit like leyna Rountree's "the Twenty" it will sound like it in the beginning but I can promise you as the story progresses it will take a very different twist from "The twenty". So please read and enjoy.**

Hermione screamed out of surprise scream as someone grabbed her from behind. Without ever thinking her Self-defense skills kicked in. She elbowed her assailant in the chest and he quickly let her go. Sensing that her assailant was bending over in pain she slammed her elbow back again. She heard a satisfying crunch as her elbow made contact. Then she took several steps forward then whirled around and kicked the assailant in the head and he fell over. She firmly placed her foot on his neck.

The rage in her eyes faded as she saw who was lying on the floor under her foot. His face was coated in blood. She quickly moved her foot and knelt down next to her Professor to help him up. "Merlin, Professor I'm so sorry you startled me. If I'd known it was you I wouldn't have-"

Snape held up his hand for her to stop. He pushed himself up of the ground, one of his hands now clutching his nose. The Gryffindor broke his nose.

Everyone in the sitting room was looking at him amused. Remus, Sirius, Potter and Weasley were all laughing. He pulled out a handkerchief and whipped the blood of his face. He pulled out his wand and fixed his nose.

He looked at Hermione. Horror had spread across her face. He tried to hold it in but he couldn't help it. The expression in her face was priceless. He laughed and everyone stared at him in surprise. He was laughing at the expression on the Gryffindor Princesses face.

Hermione looked at him confused. "Professor?" he continued to laugh it was a wonderful laugh. It was a rich laugh.

Tears collected at the corner of his eyes. He quickly brushed them away and collected himself. "Miss Granger I wanted to see how effective this muggle self-defense was I doubted them at first but now I am impressed. It seems I was wrong to test your skills Miss Granger. I'm sure if you were attacked you could handle yourself."

Hermione blushed. Snape had just given her two compliments for her skill. "Thank you sir. Um… I'm really sorry about breaking your nose and um giving you a black eye."

Snape looked her confused. "A black eye, Miss Granger?"

"Um yes sir." Hermione pointed to his face. "It's the right eye sir."

Snape brought his hand up to his eye and lightly touched it. He winced in pain as his finger contacted his skin. "It seems you did Miss Granger but no matter I can heal it later."

Molly was standing in the kitchen door way staring at them just like everyone else. "Everyone dinners ready." Molly quickly walked over to him and looked at his eye. "Oh dear that's a bit swollen. Come on Severus let's get some ice on that black eye of yours."

He followed Molly into the kitchen and she handed him a bag of ice. He winced as the cold fabric touched his eye. Molly was starting at him, her hands at her waist. "Severus Snape you should have known better than to scare the poor girl and you should have defiantly question her skill. You're lucky she didn't hurt you more."

He rolled his eyes. "You don't have to lecture me Molly. I was just testing her. I wasn't sure if I could trust these muggle Self-defense skills but obviously I was wrong. At least she has a good defense if-"

Molly quickly cut him off. "Do you dare say it Severus. Nothing is going to happen to my girls. As long as Dumbledore is at the school they will be safe. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named won't try anything."

Snape places the bag on ice back on the kitchen counter. "That is where you are wrong Molly. I'm not even sure the dark lord will try anything at the school. He could just as easily take them from their home during one of the breaks." He sighs and massages his temples. "Molly you have to know that we will do everything in our power to keep them safe."

Molly sniffled. "I know Severus but I'm just so worried."

"Don't worry molly we won't let him get near your girls." Snape reassured her. His gaze turned to the food on the counter. "Would you like me to help you bring these out? I'm sure everyone in hungry right now."

Molly wiped away her tears and nodded. "Of course and I would love it if you helped Severus."

Snape nodded and wandlessly levitated several bowls of food and drought them to the dining hall where everyone was seating. They were all laughing and smiling.

Sirius looked up as Snape walked in. "How's the eye Snivellus?" Remus smirked at his best friends comment. "I can't believe Hermione gave you a black eye."

Hermione eyes Professor Snape and sank into her seat as he glared in her direction. Was he angry at her? She noticed him scowl at Sirius's remarks but he didn't say anything. He quickly placed the food on to the table and went back into the kitchen. A few minutes later he returned with several cups of coffee which everyone happily accepted.

"Thank you Professor." She said to Snape as he handed her a cup.

Their eyes meet. There was the same thing in his eyes that she wasn't quite sure what it was. "You're welcome Miss Granger."

After everything was put out he sat down in an empty chair and helped himself to the food. Hermione watched as he ate. He was picking at his food. He seemed to be staring off into the distance like something was eating away at him. Then Hermione remembered. Of course that's eating away at him. He was probably supposed to provide Voldemort with a list of names of whose blood is the strongest.

The rest of the summer break ran smoothly. Much to her relief Tonks returned to her post of escorting her and Ginny to the dojo for their self-defense classes. Hermione only saw Snape on a few occasions. He would come to order meeting, eat and then leave, like clockwork. Ginny and her continued to read as much as they could about the blood of the pure and wards and other things like that.

Hermione smiled as she found a book that contained potions and spells that required the blood of the pure. There were several healing potions and several healing spell but there was also an even amount of dark spells. But the book was so big. How was she ever going to find the spell the Voldemort might use?

'_I can always get help from the G.H when we return to school._'

Hermione quickly packed everything in her trunk and levitated it down stairs. Ron, Ginny, and Harry were already down stairs. The four Gryffindor's were receiving a full escort to King's Cross station. Tonks, Kingsley, Mad-eye, Arthur and Molly Weasley stayed close to the Gryffindor's as they arrived at Platform 9 ¾.

They quickly said their good byes to the order member and boarded the train. Once on the train they quickly found an empty compartment. As the train began to move Hermione remembered that she was made prefect again and she had to do her round.

She told Ron and harry that she had round and they gave her a confused look. Hermione mentally slapped herself in the face. She forgot she didn't tell anyone about her position. She had been too worried about what plans the dark lord had for the school.

During her rounds Hermione ran into Draco and Pansy. They were made the Slytherins prefects. "Draco, Pansy have a nice summer?" she acknowledged her fellow prefects.

Draco scowled at her. "That is none of your concern Mudblood." She frowned as Draco grabbed Pansy's arm. "Come on Pansy let's get these rounds over with." And he shoved past Hermione.

Pansy looked back and gave her an apologetic look. They had become somewhat good friends over the two weeks that they spent together. Not the best of friends but friends none the less.

As she made her way through the train her mind began to wonder back to problem. How could six girls defend the entire school by themselves? They were going to need help. How would they meet during school? They could use the room of requirements but Harry would be using is as well for the DA meetings. Hermione growled in frustration. Why did there have to be so many freaking problems?

She quickly finished her rounds and returned to the compartment. She had to get her mind of this or it will drive her crazy. "So Harry you were made quidditch captain this year? Any idea what your plan is this year?"

"Well I can really say how I am going to approach this year. First I need to find out who will be on the team and I won't know that until try outs. All I know from right now is that I am going to have them train constantly. Maybe three or four times a week."

Hermione frowned. "But what about school work Harry? You have to give your player enough time to do their homework as well. You can't have them constantly hanging around the quidditch pitch practicing."

Harry laughed. "Of course 'Mione' I'll make sure they have enough time to do their homework."

"So Harry when are the DA meetings going to start?" Ginny asked. "I'm anxious to work on some new spells."

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. I can't really say yet because I want the DA meeting to work with the Quidditch schedule. I don't want them being on the same day because that will just drive all of us crazy."

"Are you sure you aren't already there Harry?" Hermione innocently asked and they all burst out laughing. The rest of the train ride was calming and relaxing. It almost made her forget about the issue. Almost.

The welcoming feast was just as spectacular as all the other. The Gryffindor house received twelve new members. Hermione asked all her friends how their summers were and they all said that they had a wonderful time. She was happy to see all her friends so happy. She wished she could be just as happy but she knew of the dangers that the school faced.

Hermione could see that Professor Dumbledore kept his word about increasing the security. There were about three times more aurors than there were the previous year. '_Wow Dumbledore must really be worried to have the security tripled.'_

Professor McGonagall lightly tapped her glass as Dumbledore stood up and walked over to the podium. "Another year of Hogwarts begins. I would like to welcome all the new students and to welcome back the returning students. This year's defense against the dark arts position will be filled in once again by Remus Lupin. His condition will not affect the activities that happen at the school. When he is away the class will be taught by Mr. Bill Weasley."

All the students clapped but some fidgeted with unease as they remembered Professor Lupin's condition was a werewolf.

Ron turned around and looked at us in confusion. "Remus is teaching again? Why didn't anyone tell us?"

'_probably the same reason why they didn't tell us of Voldemort's plans'_ Hermione said to herself. "Well Ron it's been a crazy summer maybe they just simply forgot. Or maybe they did mention it and we missed it." Hermione rolled her eyes. "Honestly Ron can't you think?"

Ron scowled and began eating.

'_So Dumbledore kept his other word by saying he would have more order members at Hogwarts. How many of the aurors are order member?'_ Hermione asked herself as she ate.

After dinner Hermione quickly made her way to the Gryffindor common room. She needed sleep. She had to talk to Pansy tomorrow they had to find a way to meet privately and how to make their group bigger.


	4. the first meeting at school

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**A/N: sorry this will be a very short chapter I might come back and make it longer later. please read and review tell me how I can make my story better.**

The next morning Hermione borrowed Pig from Ron and sent a letter to Pansy.

_Gather the other members and meet me in the library after Dinner. We need to talk. _

_-H_

The day went on smoothly. Class quickly went by and so did the meals. Dinner came and went and Hermione found herself in the library with Ginny waiting for the slytherin end of the group.

About half an hour later they showed up but instead of four there were six_. 'So Pansy already started recruiting. Wonderful' _

Ginny huffed out of annoyance. "About time you guys got here."

The new slytherin girls narrowed their eyes while Pansy smirked and rolled her eyes. "Well sorry but do you think it is easy to get here without being followed."

Ginny opened up her mouth to retort. But Hermione cut her off. "It doesn't matter right now. Follow me we have some things to discuss. Hermione led the G.H to a secluded corner in the library and cast and silencing spell around them so no one could hear what they were saying.

"So Hermione what is so important that we need to discuss on our second day back at school." Millicent grumbled. "I have homework to do you know."

"Well first off you can tell me who those two are." Hermione gestured to the two new slytherin girls.

"Oh we almost forgot." Hestia apologized. "This is Natalie and Vienna. They're fifth year slytherins." Hestia looked at her confused. "You wanted us to recruit right?"

"Yes." Hermione replied. "Have you had them make their vow of silence yet?"

Pansy rolled her eyes. "Of course we did. Do you think we are stupid or something?"

"No but…" Hermione retorted. "Sorry but you know this has to stay quiet. We can't risk the teachers knowing. I have a feeling that they know and they aren't telling us. So now let's get back to the matter of recruiting. I know we feel more confident in recruiting from our own houses but I think we should recruit from other houses. Some of them have skills that we can use."

The Slytherins looked at her confused. "For example, Luna Lovegood, she is very skilled at charms and transfiguration as is the rest of the Ravenclaw house."

Millicent nodded her head in agreement. "I see where you're going at Hermione. The more that know the easier it would be for us to protect the school and ourselves."

"Exactly Millicent and I was thinking about Hannah Abbot from the Hufflepuff house. She doesn't seem like much but she is very skilled in coming up with plans and casting very complex spells." Hermione continued.

"Thank Hermione and from now on please just call me Millie it's a lot easier for all of us." Millicent said.

Ginny walked over and stood next to Hermione. "Ok so now that recruitment is dealt with we have to answer the most important question. Where the hell are we going to meet?"

Pansy rested her arm on the table and then rested her head on her arm. "Well obviously it has to be somewhere where the professors don't know about. It would also have to somewhere not to suspicious." Pansy looked around at the group. "Anyone have any ideas."

Everyone looked at each other than shook their heads. "Wonderful." Hermione grumbled. "How about over the next week or so we all come up with a list of possible places we can meet and try to recruit as many people as possible. Remember that they can only be female and they don't have to be virgins."

They all agree and get up to leave. "Guys hold up there is one last thing."

Hermione sets her bag on the table and pulls out a small handful of something. She pulls out her wand and enlarges them. There was a stack of book for each of the girls. "These books can help us protect our school. I've charmed them so you can change the cover of the book that way no one will be suspicious of what you are reading. Read as much of these as you can, there is a lot of information in there that can be helpful." All the girls look at her after they grab their books.

"Is that everything Hermione or did you forget something else." Pansy asked.

Hermione shook her head. "No that's all. See you all in a week."

"See you in a week." They called back.

Hermione quickly removed the silencing spell. She collapses into a chair and sighs.

Sensing something was wrong with her best friend she pulled up a chair and sits down. "'Mione' what's wrong?"

"Ginny I'm just curious but how do you know if you have a crush on someone because right now I'm not so sure? Hermione asked her best friend.

Ginny looked at her friend concerned. "Why do you ask me 'Mione'?"

Hermione looks at Ginny. There was a spark of amusement in her eyes. "Do you think I don't know see the way you look at Harry?"

Ginny blushed. "Oh that well 'Mione' it's not that hard. If you have a crush on someone you care for them more than you normally would. Like me, I can see Harry doesn't see me the way I see him." She sighs. "but we're still friends and that's all that matter to me for right now. As long as he is safe, that's all that matters."

Hermione nods her head. "You're right Ginny. I'm glad I can always go to you for help."

Ginny smiled then smirked evilly. "So who is this crush of yours?"

Hermione playfully punched Ginny in the arm. "that for me to know and you to guess."

Ginny laughed. "Come on 'Mione' let's get back to the common room I still have homework to do."


	5. lucky day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**A/N: I will update as often as I can. Sometimes if there is an update there isn't going to be a new chapter I might go back and change a few things around in older chapter. So please read and review. I really would appreciate it. Tell me how this story can be made better**

Several day has passed since their meeting. Hermione had talked to a few girls from their house and they happily agreed to help. They were happy to protect their school as well as their own gender.

Hermione still had to talk to Luna. She was waiting outside of the great hall for Luna to leave. Finally Luna walked out. Hermione quickly rushed over to her.

"Hello Hermione." Luna mused. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine Luna." Hermione replied.

"Oh good, so how is the new club working out?"

Hermione looked at Luna is surprise. Luna really doesn't miss a thing did she? "Well Luna we're doing great. That is what I wanted to ask you about. You see Voldemort is planning on breaking through our wards using the blood of the pure or aka Virgins and Ginny, a few of the Slytherins and I are putting a group together to counter Voldemort's plans. I was wondering if you would like to join us?"

"Oh how lovely." Luna hummed. "I would love to join your little group Hermione. It's not every day there is a group that is willing to counter Voldemort."

Hermione beamed. "That's excellent. But I need your vow of silence. Repeat after me. I… say your name… promise to keep the silence and the secrecy of the G.H and will protect each other and the school."

Luna held up her hand. "I Luna Lovegood promise to keep the silence and the secrecy of the G.H and will protect each other and the school." Magic swirled around her. "So Hermione what is the G.H.?"

"Guardians of Hogwarts."

"Hmm what a lovely name." Luna hummed.

"Luna now that you're in the group would you mind asking other girls in your house to join. If they do then have them make the vow I just had you take."

"Oh sure Hermione. Now if you will excuse me I really must get back to my common room I have some charms that I need to work on." Luna skipped away.

Hermione smiled and shook her head. Luna will always be a mystery to her. She turned and headed back to the Gryffindor common room.

"Ah Miss Granger there you are." Hermione turned around and saw the head of her house.

Hermione looked at her confused. "Professor?"

"I was hoping to have a private word with you." Professor McGonagall politely said. But by the tone of her voice Hermione could tell it wasn't a social talk.

She slightly began to panic. Her heart was pounding so quickly that she though it would burst out of her chest. She nervously swallowed. "Yes Professor what is it?" she said trying to sound calm.

Professor McGonagall studied her prized Gryffindor. The poor girl was shaking. "Don't worry Miss Granger you're not in any trouble."

Hermione let out a sigh of relief and she slowly relaxed.

Professor McGonagall gestured for her to follow her. "Walk with me Miss Granger." Hermione followed the head of her house. "Miss Granger I was hoping to ask you a favor."

"what sort of favor professor?"

"I talked to Professor Dumbledore about it and we were planning to have a winter ball this year and Professor Dumbledore and I were wondering if you would like to plan it. I know you are constantly busy with studying and homework but if you could find the time…"

Hermione smiled. This was perfect, this is exactly what she needed. "I would be happy to do it Professor. It's an honor."

Professor clapped her hands together. "Wonderful. Well you may do what you wish for the dance but make sure you make sure with either me or Professor Dumbledore."

Hermione nods. "Of course professor. I was wondering since I have such a busy schedule if I could create a group to help me out a bit."

Professor McGonagall nods. "Of course Miss Granger, whatever you need if it is in reason, we shall get for you."

Hermione smiles, what luck! "Ok since I'm going to make a group is there a room that we could possibly use."

"Of course I shall have one set up for you. I will inform you once it is ready."

"Thank you professor. You have no idea what this means to me."

Professor McGonagall smiles. "I can see it means a great deal to you Miss Granger." Professor McGonagall places her hand on Hermione's shoulder. "It's late you should be returning to your dormitories."

Hermione nods. "Of course Professor." She turns around and runs towards the Gryffindor tower. "Thanks again." She called back.

She couldn't wait to get back to the dormitories to tell Ginny the good news. "Griffin wing" she excitedly said to the fat lady. The portrait swung open and Hermione rushed in. She saw Ginny seating on a couch in the common room, alone. "Ginny! Ginny!"

Ginny jumped up and whirled around in shock. "Oh my god Hermione you scared me half to death. What is it?"

"Professor McGonagall just asked me to plan the winter ball. We can use it to our advantage." Hermione excitedly said.

"Wait What? How?" Ginny said, stunned at the excited Hermione.

Hermione quickly cast a silencing spell around the two. "We could use this for our meetings."

Ginny held her hand up for a pause. "Whoa slow down girl. Start from the beginning."

"Ok so Professor McGonagall approached me and asked me if I would like to work out the plans for the school's first actual winter ball and I agreed. I asked if I could get a group together to help me and she agree. She even agreed to loan us a room to work."

Ginny squealed in delight. "Oh my gods this is the very thing we have been looking for. We have to tell the others. But we can't right now it's late. Oh were idiot we should have made a way of communication. So we don't have to see each other to talk."

Hermione laughed at how excited her friend was. "Already dealt with that. I was thinking of something like the galleons for the DA but for us I was thinking something more on the girl side." She reached into her bag and pulled out a circular pocket makeup mirror. "I was thinking we could use something like this and use the protean charm, give one to each girl. No one would be suspicious if a girl pulled one of these out."

Ginny took the mirror. "Fair point." Ginny turned the mirror over in her hand. "I like the design." It was the symbol of Gryffindor made out of little gems.

Hermione shrugs. "eh I was thinking that each girl could make their own designs that way it would be far less suspicious."

"So… do you want me to help you with them? you did teach me the protean charm last year remember." Ginny explained.

"Oh yeah I would love it if you helped. But not just yet." Hermione nodded her head back at Harry and Ron who just entered the common room.

Ginny quickly shoved the mirror into her pocket.

Harry smiled at them. "Hey Gin, Hey Mione Professor McGonagall just told us the good news. I can't believe she picked you to plan a dance. Doesn't she know how busy you always are?"

"She does that's why I can get a group together to help me."

"How about we help you Mione?" Harry asked.

"No thank you if I got you two to help the dance would totally have a quidditch theme. So absolutely not."

Ron and Harry laughed. "Fine suit yourself."

Hermione planted her hands on her hips. "This dance will be the best one yet it will even be better than the yule ball."

Harry and Ron groaned at the mention of the ball for the tri wizard tournament.

"Yes Mione please do make it better than the yule ball that way I can get that bloody memory out of my head." Ron smiled. "Gah that ball was horrible you and Krum." Ron shivered.

"Ron!" Ginny gasped at her brother's comment.

Hermione's hands were clenched into tight balls. "Damn you Ronald Weasley you always have to turn something good into something bad." She stormed over to Ron and punched him in the gut, hard. He doubled over in pain. "I'm going to bed." She growled and stormed off to the girl dormitories.

Harry helped his best friend over to the couch. He shook his head. "You're never going to learn are you Ron?"

Ron frowned. "Was it something I said?" he managed to groan.

Harry chuckled. "You better watch yourself Ron. As you said in our first year. Hermione is a bit scary sometimes, brilliant, but scary."

Ron groaned. "remind me to never get on her bad side again."

Ginny slapped him in the arm and he gave her an annoyed look. "It severs your right Ron. You two already had that argument with her and Krum. But it's in the past." Ginny got up and headed over to the stairs to the girls dormitories. She turned back and looked at her brother with an angry glare. "Ron I hope you will apologize tomorrow." Her gaze turned to Harry and it softened. "Good night Harry."

"Good night Ginny." Harry called back and he helped his best mate up. He looked back to see Ginny heading up the stairs. _She looks like a goddess when she is angry._ Harry smiled and he helped Ron up to his bed.

When Ginny got up to the dormitories she found Hermione asleep. She quickly took a shower and changed into a nightgown. She couldn't wait until tomorrow.


	6. Meetings

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**A/N I know this fanfic sounds like the twenty so far but if you give me a chance I can assure you it will not have the same story line. So please read and review. I'll update as soon as I can.**

The next morning Hermione and Ginny got ready and headed to the great hall for breakfast. As they passed Ron and Harry, Hermione gave Ron a nasty look and kept on walking.

Hermione had to find a way to a message to Pansy about having them meet in the library again. She smiled as she saw Pansy and the rest of the slytherin girls in her group. She deliberately walked in front of the group and ran into Pansy.

"Library after dinner come alone." She whispered into Pansy's ear.

Pansy slightly nodded then shoved her back. "Watch where you're going Mudblood!" And she and the other slytherins angrily shoved Hermione out of the way.

Ginny shot them a nasty look for good measure then helped Hermione up. "What was that about?" she whispered.

"I need to talk to Pansy alone tonight. I was just telling her where to meet me." Ginny nodded. "Now come on we can't be late to Magical Creatures (I think that's what it's called, you know that class with Hagrid.)"

They raced out of the castle and down to Hagrid's hut. A large portion around Hagrid's hut was gated up. Inside the gates was a giant heard of unicorns. All the girls gasped at the beauty of the pure creatures.

"today class yeh're gonna study unicorns. Beau'iful these creatures are. They are said ter be extremely shy and will only approach a few people. So I'm gonna let you all in and will try to approach them. Remember to write down yer thoughts."

The class nods and Hagrid opens up the gate to the corral. The students quickly file in and Hagrid follows and shuts the gate. Hermione stands near the side of the fences. As the students try to coax the unicorns to come to them the biggest unicorn takes an interest in Hermione and walks over.

The unicorn nudges Hermione's hand and she nervously pets it. As she continues to pet the unicorn she looks around the corral and notices that the unicorns only approached a few students, the female students but only a few if the females. She noticed that Lavender and Pavarti couldn't even get near the unicorns. What had she read about unicorns before? They only approach females. She shook her head. No that's right because Lavender and Pavarti couldn't get near them.

The unicorn nudged Hermione's head and she turned around and there he was. Standing at the top of the hill was professor Snape, his black robe blowing out behind him in the wind. Something was floating next to him. She couldn't make it out but it looked like a piece of parchment. Her eyes grew wide with realization. Unicorns only approached virgins. Hermione clapped her hand over her mouth. Snape really was collecting a list and all the teachers were in on it.

"Hermione yer alright?" Hagrid asked. Hermione looked pale white.

"Yeah I'm uh… feeling a little under the weather Hagrid. I think I should go see Madam Pomfrey." Hermione noticed the unicorn was now kneeling on the ground and nudging her leg as if it wanted her to get on. Hermione pointed to herself and the unicorn nodded.

Hermione climbed onto its back and it stood up. The unicorn swiftly jumped over the fence and ran up the hill. At the top of the hill it knelt down on the ground again and Hermione slid off.

She wearily eyed her professor, his black eyes searching her own. She felt someone prodding at her mind. Thank Merlin she taught herself occlumency during the summer. Hermione broke contact and raced back to the castle

Professor Snape had been excused for a couple days of classes that way no one would be suspicious of his movements. Dumbledore told the entire staff about the issue and they all made a vow never to say anything about it unless it was to another teacher.

Snape didn't like the idea of everyone knowing what could happen to the female students. today he was going to watch Hagrid's classes. Hagrid came up with the brilliant idea of having the students study unicorns. If the unicorns approached a student, it meant they were pure or a virgin. Brilliant, it would help him greatly. The dark lord needed a list of girl who they were going to kidnap and since Snape worked at the school it was his duty to get the list.

Snape quickly wrote down every name that a unicorn approached. He slightly smiled as the biggest unicorn walked over to Hermione Granger. He watched as the young Gryffindor tended to the unicorn, he was most surprised as she mounted the unicorn and raced up the hill. She slid of the unicorn and looked at him.

Snape frowned. She looked deathly pale. What happened to her? He looked into her eyes and whispered "legilimens" he looked into her mind and found himself staring at the open sky. Snape looked for cracks in her defenses but he found none. The girl was skilled in occlumency, great just great, when did she learn that? He wasn't going to find anything so he pulled out of her mind.

Hermione stared at him for just a second longer before she broke eye contact with him and raced back to the castle. He frowned. What did she know? What was she hiding?

He turned back and continued to watch Hagrid's class.

Hermione kept herself low for the rest of the day. Walked into the great hall and looked up at the head table. All the professors were eating but their gazes were slowly looking around the hall. She mentally pounded herself in the head. _'you fool how could you not notice it before. Some witch you are and people call you the brightest witch of your age.'_ She mentally shouted at herself.

She halfheartedly ate her food and headed to the library. Pansy was already there. She sat down next to Pansy and fished out one of the mirrors she finished out of her bag. She slipped it into Pansy's hand under the table.

"So we can communicate better. Ginny and I are working on more for the rest of the group." She whispered. She looked around and cast a silencing spell around them. "I found a way we can meet without the Professors getting suspicious."

Pansy looked at her with curiosity. "Really? How?"

"Professor McGonagall asked me to plan the first winter dance, not the Yule ball, and she said I could get a group together to help me and she even is giving me a room. We could use this for our meetings."

Pansy frowned. "Why are you only telling me this and not the rest of the group." She asked suspiciously.

Hermione rubbed the back of her neck. "Well Pansy I was actually wondering if I could ask you something. You see I still have to plan the dance and I was wondering if you would like to help me.

Pansy's eyes glowed with excitement. "I would love to." She looked at the mirror in her hand. "So how exactly do I communicate with you with this?"

"protean charm. It will burn if there is a message sent. Usually there is a master one but I made it so anyone could send a message. All you have to do is point your wand at it and think about what you want to send. Mind you, you are the only one that can send a message using that particular mirror."

Pansy shrugged. "Fine with me. But if you don't mind me asking could I add a little something to mine. They seem so plain."

Hermione laughed. "Of course I was getting to that. I put another charm on the mirrors you just point your wand at the mirror when its closed and think of a design and it will show up. The design will be made out of little gem stones. You can change the appearance whenever you want."

Pansy smiled. "Sweet." Pansy turned around and pulled several books out of her bag. "By the way I was looking through the books you gave us and I think I found the spell we could use to make the school wards stronger." Pansy opened up her book to her marked page and pushed the book over to Hermione.

Hermione looked down and quickly read the small texts. "I don't think so Pansy. It doesn't say it will strengthen the wards. I think it makes a second layer of wards. Look here." Hermione pointed to a row of lines.

Angel of wards:

The Angel of wards is a ward that is created by the purest of human kind, virgins. The wards are created out of the love that Virgins have for others. These wards are designed to grow stronger as the love or the power of the casters grows stronger. The wards can never be taken down once they are cast unless the original casters themselves take down the wards or if the all the original caters die. The wards will never fail not even if the original casters lose their purity or virginity.

"So we could still use this Hermione. I mean it's better for Hogwarts to have more than one ward right?"

Hermione continued to read the text. "Yeah we could but will need a lot of people to help cast this. It is a big spell."

Pansy patted her shoulder confidently. "I'm sure we can find the numbers."

Hermione looked up at Pansy. "Ok so we have a spell to protect the school. What about a spell to protect everyone in the school. The book says that the wards can never be broken but what happens if death eaters come after the students outside of school. They will need some sort of protection."

"Good point." Pansy tapped her chin. She grabbed one of her books and began flipping through the pages. "I remember reading about something like that. Let's see. No… no… no… no… ah ha here it is."

Pansy thrust the book at Hermione and she began reading.

Protection spell: safety in numbers

There are many forms of protection spells. This spell can only be cast by Virgins. This spells is very strong and will provide all sorts of protection. For example if someone tries to kidnap the people that this spell is cast on the person will immediately find themselves back at the place where the spell was originally casted. If this were to happen the spell would also transport the family of this said person to the same exact location. When this spell is cast it requires a spell circle. Any one that is in the circle while the spell is being casted will receive the protection of the spell.

"This spell is perfect. No we just have to find a way to make everyone get in the spell circle."

Pansy rolled her eyes. "It's not going to be easy Hermione seeing that there are tons of people in the school."

Hermione glared at her. "Don't you think I know that? We'll have the entire help of the GH." She turned back to the book. "Okay so now we have to spells. Next we need to find out how many people are in the group all together and split them into separate groups. They will practice the spells. I think we should administer them before the winter break. Since we heard that the dark lord will try something around Christmas and the new year."

Pansy nodded her head in understanding. "We could cast the spells at the winter ball. We could make it mandatory that everyone goes."

Hermione nods. "Yeah I'll ask Professor McGonagall about it once the room is ready. We should get going it's nearly curfew." She hands the books back to Pansy and she places them back in her bag. "I'll give you the rest of the mirrors once I'm finished with them."

Pansy nods. Hermione waves her wand and takes down the silencing spell and they both leave. Heading in separate directions.

Somewhere in another part of the castle the professors were having a later meeting.

"Remus have you found the spell that the dark lord might use to break into the school?" Albus asked the DADA professor.

Remus shakes his head. "From what Severus has told us I found a handful of dark spells the dark lord could use but I think there is one that seems like the most likely of choices. Of course as Severus has told us the dark lord is going to use virgin blood. This spell of which I am speaking of requires the blood to um" Remus shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "Requires the blood to be taken by force."

Minerva stared at him horrified. "Do you mean…"

"Rape, Torture, the works." Remus shoulders feel. "it makes the blood stronger the more they… resist." he stopped and shivered. He couldn't think of that. "The spell then requires a number of runes to be written on the wards that they want removed in the blood of the victims."

All the female professors held their hands up to their mouths in horror. "That foul monster." Minerva growled.

Albus tapped his fingers on the table in concentration. "Well we have to protect the students. we know who the dark lord will most likely go after. Severus here has provided him a list of those who are still pure… virgins. But only a small portion of the list, Severus is required to provide the dark lord with more names. We know who the virgins are and it's our top priority to protect them."

"Agreed I believe we should cancel all the Hogsmeade trips that way the death eaters can't take them." replied Professor Flitwick.

Severus shakes his head. "We can't the dark lord will become suspicious of this as will all the students they will question the sudden cancelation of the visits to Hogsmeade. We can't cancel the trips but maybe we increase to security, change the rules. More professors attend the trip and students should be required to travel in groups with at least one professor."

"I will have to agree with Severus on this one." Albus sighed. He turned to his deputy headmistress. "Minerva what do you think?"

Minerva ran her hands over her face. "I honestly don't know Albus. I think it would be safer to cancel the trips but not smarter. But if we do this than the dark lord might try to kidnap the students while they are home for the holiday. I feel better watching them during these trips. I guess I will have to go with Severus on this one as well."

"Well if we're going to do this we should definitely teach the students how to protect themselves. Maybe we could have Hermione teach them those muggle self-defense moves she learned over the summer." Remus added.

"Oh no, we are not going to have any of that Remus. I don't want students going around the school and hurting each other with these muggle self-defense moves beside Miss Granger has more than enough on her plate at the moment." Snape chided.

Most of the professors looked in his direction. "What are you two talking about?" Professor Sprout asked. "Muggle Self-defense surely magic is much more helpful."

"I would have to disagree with you on that Pomona." Albus chuckled. The twinkle in his eyes grew. "Don't you agree Severus?"

Severus growled.

Professor Sprout's eyes filled with curiosity. "What does the headmaster mean by this Severus?"

Severus grumbled and crossed his arms across his chest and slouched in his chair like a little kid pouting. "Don't even go there."

Remus laughed. "I see Severus isn't going to share so I will." Severus quickly gave him a look of hatred but didn't say anything. "You see over the summer Severus was assigned to protect Hermione for a single day. He brought her to her self-defense classes but he didn't watch. He waited outside. So when they got back to headquarters he decided to test Hermione. He doubted these muggle techniques so he sort of surprised her by grabbing her by her mouth and waist and Hermione broke his nose and gave him a black eye."

Every Professor turned and looked at Severus. He glared daggers at Remus. The room filled with laughter and Severus scowled and sank lower into his chair.

"As I said Miss Granger doesn't have the time to teach other students these techniques. As I'm sure you are all aware that Miss Granger is always too busy doing her school work, studying, helping her friends and now… I'm sure you're all aware that Miss Granger is planning out Winter Dance this year." Severus loudly said over the laughter.

Slowly the laughter died down. "So we all agree with Severus's plan?" Albus asked the rest of the staff and they all muttered their agreements. "Very well I think this meeting is finished. Remember the students mustn't know about what could happen."

The staff nods and they all get up and leave.


	7. Trip to Hogsmeade

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**A/N: I'll update as soon as possible. Please read and review any advice to make the story better is welcome**

Nearly a week has passed since Hermione talked to Pansy and professor McGonagall. How long did it take to get the room ready? On a happier note Hermione and Ginny finished all the mirrors. They just hoped they had enough. They knew there were about fifty members. Surprisingly a majority of them were virgins. About forty of them were fifth year and up. Most were virgins, only about five or six weren't. Hermione was surprised by how many people joined the group. She never expected so many but they still got all the mirrors passed out. They were going to need them if they were going to have a meeting.

They still haven't had a meeting but Hermione did talk to a few of the new members and explained what the group was and what they were doing. But she never said anything about the spells, it was better to tell the whole group than fifty individuals.

Hermione groaned as she ate her breakfast.

Harry looked up from his breakfast. "You alright 'Mione'?"

Hermione took a deep breath. "I'm fine Harry just wondering why Professor McGonagall doesn't have the room ready yet. I need to start working on the plans. There is a lot that need to be done and I can't wait forever for the room to finish."

Harry smiled. "Same old Hermione always worried about plans and timing." Harry patted her shoulder to reassure her. "Besides I'm sure whatever you do it will be spectacular. You always put your best effort into everything 'Mione'"

Hermione smiled. "Thanks Harry." She turned her gaze to the red head sitting several seats away. "So Ron hasn't gotten the courage to apologize yet?"

Harry frowned. "Well he actually wants to apologize to you but you always give him a nasty glare. He hasn't approached you yet because he's afraid you will punch him again. You terrify him you know?"

Hermione turned to look back at Harry and raised an eyebrow. "Ron is afraid of me?"

"Yeah I guess. He is sort of scared of you. I think he is just afraid of you hexing him though. That's all."

"well I guess maybe I should talk to him. I think I would be old by the time he gets the courage to talk to me."

Harry laughed. "Indeed. Good luck 'Mione'"

Hermione grabbed her thing and got up and made her way over to Ron. Ron looked at her. "I need to talk to you Ron." She whispered.

Ron sighed and grabbed his things and followed her out of the great hall. "Ron look I'm-"

Ron held up his hand. "Hermione let me say something first. I'm really sorry what I said to you before. It was really wrong and foolish of me to say such things. I hope you can forgive me."

Hermione quickly embraced him in a hug. "Ron of course I forgive you. You're my best friend. And I'm really sorry for punching you. That was childish of me as well."

"So were friends again?" Ron asked.

She smiled at him. "Friends."

The two friends hung out for the rest of the day. Harry was happy that his two best friends made up. He hated to see them argue.

Seeing that he was alone he turned his gaze to another redhead, Ginny. Harry asked her if she would like to hang out with him for the rest of the day. He thought he saw her blush as he asked, it made him happy. _Did Ginny like him the way he liked her?_

By the day was finished Hermione was exhausted. She spent most of the day with Ron and spent the remainder of her day doing homework and studying in the common room. But more importantly she was going over the spells that she and Pansy chose to use. The spells for the wards would need about 25 girls if they were to cover the whole school. The protection spell thankfully needed fewer girls so the remainder of the virgins in the group could cast it.

Another problem Hermione faced was how they were going to cast the spells without getting stopped by someone. She massaged her temples. Ginny later approached her and saw what she was doing.

"Hermione you know you don't have to do this all by yourself. You have the entire GH to help you. You can bring it up when we have the next meeting." Ginny reminded her.

"Yeah but we don't even know when the next meeting will be. We have about thirteen weeks before the winter dance and fourteen weeks before winter break. The room isn't even ready. How are we going to practice the spells? We won't have time. There is so much to plan. How are we going to cast the spells without anyone knowing or seeing? How can we cast the spell around the whole school?" Hermione quickly said. Thankfully no one was in the common room seeing that they were all still at dinner.

Ginny grabbed her best friend by the arms and made her sit down. "Hermione calm down. We will work this out. Besides this is why I came to get you in the first place." Ginny handed Hermione a role of parchment. "Professor McGonagall said it was important. You weren't at dinner so she asked me where you were. I told her you were more than likely back in the common room working on the plans for the dance. She nodded and gave this to me, told me to give it to you when I next saw you."

Hermione quickly opened the parchment. "Yes!" she screamed in delight. "the room is ready." Hermione threw her head back and ran her hands through her hair. "Thank merlin. Finally some luck."

Ginny giggled. "You're too wound up 'Mione' you really need a break."

Hermione frowned. "Break? No there is no time for me to take a break there is so much that I need to do. So much to plan."

Ginny rested her hand on Hermione's arm causing her to stop. "Relax. tomorrow you're taking a break weather you like it or not. Tomorrow is Saturday, it's Hogsmeade weekend." Ginny smirked.

Hermione groaned. "Fine." And with that she stormed up to the girls dormitories.

The next morning Hermione slipped on a simple pair of jeans and a black shirt. She meet Ginny in the great hall where they quickly ate breakfast. After they ate they gathered in the main court yard with the other students waiting to go to Hogsmeade.

As they went to Hogsmeade Hermione's mind began to wonder_. Now that the room was ready when were they going to meet? Maybe tomorrow would work since it was Sunday._

"'Mione'! 'Mione'!" Ginny snapped her fingers in front of her face. "Earth to Hermione are you in there?"

Hermione scowled. "Yeah Ginny what do you want?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I was asking you if you wanted to go to the three broomsticks to get a butter beer."

Hermione smiled. "Yeah I'm in but after that we're going to the Apothecaries (I thinks that's what they are called). I have to buy some potions ingredients. I want to start working on some of the healing potions in the books."

Ginny threw her hand up in defeat. "Ugh no matter where I take you, you won't stop thinking about those books or the group. Merlin's beard Hermione." Ginny grabbed Hermione by the arm and dragged her to the three broomsticks while. She laughed the entire way there.

The who Gryffindor's found an empty table and sat down and they ordered two butter beers.

"Hey Ginny Hey Hermione." They turn around and see Ron and Harry sitting a couple of table away from them. they were drinking butter beers as well. the two boys grabbed their butter beers and joined Ginny and Hermione.

"So what are you guys up to?" Harry asked.

Ginny blushed. "Shopping and keeping Hermione away from her books."

Ron and Harry laughed. "Good! I swear sometime she is completely addicted to books. It's good to see her out and about." Harry Smiled.

Hermione noticed that Harry was nervously twiddling his thumbs. He kept looking at Ginny like he wanted to talk to her. Hermione raised an eyebrow, maybe he wanted to ask her something. She quickly forgot about her butter beer. "Hey Ron, can you come with me to Honeydukes? I want to get my parents something but I don't know what to get them so could you help me."

Ron looked at her in surprise. "Sure but I thought your parents were dentists and they didn't eat sweets."

Hermione rolled her eyes and Harry and Ginny snickered. "Honestly Ron even dentists have sweet teeth as well and I never said that. I said they weren't very big about sweets. Now come on." Hermione grabbed Ron and dragged him out of the three broomsticks.

Harry took a deep breath. "Hey Ginny-" He paused. He wanted to ask her but he was terrified she would say no.

"Yes Harry?"

Harry nervously rubbed his hands together. "Ginny I was wondering if… if you would like to go out with me. you see I really like you but I haven't had the courage to ask and well now I guess I got the courage to ask you so well I'm asking you." He was babbling.

He was quickly silenced as a pair of lips smashed into his. The world seemed to slow down, Ginny was kissing him, Ginny. He quickly returned the kiss. After a couple minutes Ginny pulled back smiling. "Yes Harry I would love to go out with you."

Several minutes later Hermione and Ron return to the three broomsticks with a couple bags of sweets. Much to their surprised they find their best friends kissing. Ron's mouth dropped open as he watched his best mate kiss his sister.

Hermione smirked and raised her eyebrows. "So I take it that he asked you Gin?" Hermione said, surprising to couple and they broke apart.

Ginny and Harry were blushing fiercely. "'Mione you knew he was going to ask me?" Ginny gave her a stranger look while Harry was giving her a confused look.

Hermione smirked. "No not really but I noticed how nervous Harry was so I guessed and it seems my guess was correct."

Ron just stood there staring finally he spoke. "Harry you're kissing my sister… my baby sister."

Ginny scowled. "I can kiss who ever I want Ronald besides Harry didn't find anything wrong with it."

Harry blushed as Ron gave him a look of annoyance. Ron was quiet after that. They spent another hour or so talking and laughed.

Hermione grabbed Ginny by the arm and they stood up. "It's been a great afternoon guys but Ginny and I have one last thing to do before head back to the castle."

"See you back in the dormitories." The boys called after them as they left. Hermione and Ginny headed towards the Apothecaries. They walk into the store and quickly gather the ingredients they needed.

"Miss Ganger, Miss Weasley good afternoon." Snape coolly replied as he entered the Apothecaries. "May I inquire why you are buying potion supplies? Everything is provided for the potions we make in class."

"Well Professor we are making a potion." Hermione politely replied.

Snape arched an eyebrow. "Not one against the rules I hope."

"No Sir I can assure you this potion is not against the rules in any shape or form." Ginny simply said to her potions professor.

Snape narrowed his eyes at the two young Gryffindor's. They didn't seem to be lying. "Very well Miss Weasley, Miss Granger have a good day." And he turned to the store owner. "Ragnor has my order of Baneberry come in yet. I ordered it two weeks ago. I had to adjust my lesson plans because I don't have all the ingredients I need." Snape towered over the man.

Ragnor nervously swallowed. "I'll cheek in the back Professor." The shop owner hurried to the back of the store.

"Baneberry sir?" Hermione asked her potions professor. "Aren't those used for healing potions like blood replenishing potions."

Snape slowly turned and looked at the young Gryffindor's. "Yes Miss Granger. I see you have been reading again."

"No sir I actually have been taking healing classes with Madam Pomfrey this year. Healing potions is part of the subject." Hermione interjected. "Sir, why would you need blood replenishing potions?"

"Miss Granger must you ask so many questions." Snape sneered. In response he got a cold gaze from Hermione. "Well Miss Granger I make the potions for Madam Pomfrey I don't trust the potions that you order from catalogues."

"Professor Snape I found your order." Ragnor replied as he walked in with a big box.

Snape once again turned his gaze from the Gryffindor's and back to the shop owner. "Thank you Mr. Ragnor. Next time I expect my order to be on time if not I will find another place to acquire my potion ingredients. Is that understood?" Snape threatened.

"Of course Professor. I understand completely."

Snape narrowed his eyes for good measure. "Good." Snape levitated his box of potion ingredients and headed towards the door. He stopped at the door and sighed. It was getting late and Minerva would kill him if two of her prized Gryffindor's got in trouble and he was the last one to see them. He turned once more to look at the Gryffindor's. "Miss Granger, Miss Weasley please hurry up and purchase your items it's getting late and I might as well escort you both back to the castle."

Hermione and Ginny hastily paid for her potion ingredients and walked over to their Professor.

Snape quietly walked with the two young Gryffindor's in front of him. They were quietly speaking amongst themselves. Snape caught a few words of their conversation. "Meeting. Group. Plans. Secret."

Snape frowned. _Secret, what were they up to?_ "Miss Granger what are you and Miss Weasley talking about?"

Hermione looked at him shocked for a quick second. "We're talking about the dance sir. The winter dance. Ginny is part of my group to help plan and organize the dance. I was asking her when she thought the best time was for the first meeting."

"I was telling Hermione that tomorrow could be the best day for a meeting. You know we haven't gotten to meet yet. The room wasn't ready until yesterday." Ginny replied.

"Ah yes the winter ball how could I forget." Snape sarcastically said. "So how are the plans coming along?"

"Sorry Professor but we can't tell you. It's a secret. You won't know until everyone else does."

Snape snorted. "I seriously hope it isn't anything inaproriate Miss Weasley."

"I can assure you it's not." Hermione retorted. "Why must you think everything I do is against the school rules? Are you trying to get me expelled?"

Snape gave her no response instead he walked faster and the young Gryffindor's had to race after him to keep up.

When they got back to the castle they lost Professor Snape they followed him through the front door but when they passed through, he was gone. They shrugged and returned to the common room.

"So Ginny do you think I should send out the message that there will be a meeting tomorrow. We really haven't decided on it."

"Yeah we should have meeting tomorrow. It's time we had an official meeting with all our members."

Hermione nodded and pulled out her mirror and her wand. She opened the mirror and pointed her wand at it

All GH Member's we will have our first meeting tomorrow afternoon after lunch. Meet by the statue of Godric Gryffindor. There is a door next to the statue. The password is Winter blast.

-H


End file.
